


Devastating Lunch

by nobodyzhuman



Series: Whumptober2018 [1]
Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Blood, Day One: Stabbed, M/M, Poor Harvey, Poor Mike, Stabbing, Whumptober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodyzhuman/pseuds/nobodyzhuman
Summary: It was suppose to be a quick lunch break. Something to reward Mike for his work. But then something horrible happened.





	Devastating Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> Should have put this up two days ago. But I've been busy. I really hope I can do one story a day for the month.

 

 

“I can’t believe you made me read though those Landon briefs.” Mike complained next to him. “Louis kept walking past my cubical with a smirk on his face.” Harvey looked over at Mike with a raised brow.

The kid sighed, “Him and Donna had a bet.” When he didn’t drop his brow, the younger man rolled his eyes, “He bet I would lose.” Harvey chuckled.

“Next time, you won’t be so quick to bet against me.”

Mike glared at him.  “It was trash can basketball. You weren’t supposed to use the win to make me do more work.”  He just smirked at his friend.

The man working the hot dog stand gave them a strange look before handing Mike his hot dog. The grumpy look faded as he grinned at the food in his hand. Harvey rolled his eyes. He didn’t know why Mike liked these cheap crappy hot dogs. He had only agreed to come because he felt a little guilty about the bet. He sighed and placed his order.

Mike moved away to grab some napkins from the end of the cart. He almost made a sarcastic comment about getting his suit dirty, but the hot dog guy muttered something and handed him his hot dog. He looked at it, wondering if he should really change eating the greasy food, when a strange sound hit his ears. It was an intake of breath followed by a soft splat on the ground. Both sounding wrong. He turned towards Mike, the same direction the sounds came from.

His associate was looking down, his hot dog on the ground.

Something twisted in Harvey’s stomach.

 

“Mike?” He questioned, moving towards the younger man.

Mike looked up at him. A confused look on his face and then he looked down. Harvey’s eyes followed his associates. Red splattered across the dark blue of Mike’s suit.

He gasped, dropping his hot dog and closing the last few steps between them.

“Mike.” He cried out placing his hands over the wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

 “Someone call 911.” He shouted looking at the crowed growing around them. Several people had their phones out and all he could do was hope that one of them had called the police.

“I… Harvey…” Mike stuttered out drawing his attention back to the kid, who was somehow still standing. Mike sounded winded and unfocused. His eyes held a slight glazed look.

“Shhh… don’t talk. Okay.” He tried to sound calm, but his hands were shaking as he felt the warmth of the blood coating his hands. 

Mike swayed under his hands and Harvey hand to let go of the stomach wound to catch his friend, as the kid’s legs gave out.

“Harvey?” The kid whispered once he was on the ground.  “Did I just get stabbed?” He asked, looking down at his stomach.

Harvey felt his stomach roll.

“yeah.” He whispered out. “Hey don’t look okay. Look at me. Tell me about the briefs. Anything interesting in them?” He questioned. He didn’t want Mike panicking. Something in his mind was telling him that would make him bleed faster, and the blood was already coming out so fast. He swallowed against a lump in his throat.

 

“Interesting?” Mike questioned, “The owner is stealing from the company.”

“What?” he asked, because he wasn’t actually expecting Mike to answer.

“It’s in the account pack…” Mike coughed, causing Harvey’s blood to run cold.

“Hey, come on Mike, take a slow breath. “He had no idea if that was a good idea but he wanted to stop the coughing. He felt Mike, listen and after a couple small breaths the coughing stopped. But Mike was looking pale, more so every second.

“Fuck.” Mike muttered, and his eyes closed.

“Don’t.” Harvey commanded, adding more weight to his hands that were still desperately trying to stop the bleeding. The sound of sirens in the back ground caused him to let out a breath. Help was coming.

“Mike, listen. You hear that. Help is coming. Kid just hang on.” He said, only let himself breath when Mike’s eyes opened again.

 

Everything after that happened in a blur. The ambulance pulling up and the two men pushing him out of the way as they rushed to help Mike. Mike’s crying out in pain as they moved him onto the gurney and them telling him what hospital they were taking Mike too.

It took Ray and excruciating long 10 minutes to get to him. In that time, he left a panicked voice mail for Donna and tried to call Jessica.

When he didn’t even wait for the car to stop before he rushed over and opened the door. He jumped in and told Ray were to go. The man’s eyes widened when he saw him, but quickly turned and pulled away.

Harvey didn’t have to look to know he was covered in blood. And in truth he was scared to. He didn’t want to see how much of Mike’s blood coated his hands and suit. So, he did his best to ignore it.

It took another 15 minutes once he was in the hospital for someone to tell him that Mike was in surgery and that he could wait in the waiting area, until they had information.

 

3 hours later, him and Donna were sitting there. Her holding his hand, when the doctor finally came into the room.

The both jumped to their feet.

“He’s okay. A piece of the blade broke off inside him and it took time to find it and get it out safely. Other then that he lost a lot of blood and will need plenty of time to recover. But he will be okay.” The doctor said with a soft smile, and Harvey’s legs almost gave out from the wave of relief that hit him.

“Can I see him?” he asked.

The doctor looked unsure for a second but nodded. “Only for a few moments, then he needs to rest.”

Donna squeezed his hand then let go.

 

He followed the doctor down the hall and into a small room. Mike was laying in the bed, his eyes closed. But they opened as Harvey walked towards the bed.

“Fuck,” Harvey said, taking in his friend. Mike was still pale, but he looked better then he had, when he had been laying on the ground. Harvey tried to swallow and fought back the tears, that had wanted to fall since he watched Mike collapse. He sat on the side of the bed, grabbing Mike’s hand, clutching it tight. He felt Mike return the gesture.

“Please don’t ever do that to me again.” He whispered, leaning down to rest his forehead against Mikes.

“I love you too.” Mike whispered so softly Harvey wasn’t sure he had heard it right. He pulled back, but Mike had already closed his eyes and falling asleep.


End file.
